


The Fifth Date

by bangtancoven



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex in a Car, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtancoven/pseuds/bangtancoven
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin & Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader
Kudos: 38





	The Fifth Date

"Okay here we are." Seokjin said from behind the steering wheel, looking out to the front of your house.

"Oh, yeah." You responded, looking defeated, realizing that your fifth date with him was going to come to an end. 

The two of you had been taking it slow. All you had ever done was holding hands and kissing. It was sweet, though. And he wasn't pushing you into anything either. You had your own reason for not getting into bed with him earlier and he respected that.

"Thank you, Seokjin. For today. I really had fun." You said, finally smiling.

"You're very welcome, My Lady. I had fun too." He smiled back, leaning his body onto yours and kissed your cheek slowly. 

Well, there was something about tonight that assured you that it was probably time to go further with him. He had been nothing but sweet, kind, and caring towards you for the last couple of months and your feelings had grown for him each passing day.

Seokjin didn't immediately move away and as your face was only inches away from his, you looked at him in the eyes, as if communicating your desire and he understood it. Your eyes trailed down at his pink, soft, plump lips and you tilted your head slightly to the side. He inched towards you until you felt his lips touched yours ever so slowly. Heart beat faster as you welcomed his soft kiss. You broke it briefly with a slight smacking sound only to catch your breath before kissing him again, deeper this time. His lower lip was in between your lips as you gently grazed your tongue all over it and nibbled. You wouldn't lie, he tasted like the whiskey he drank after dinner and you liked it. His left hand reached up to the nape of your neck, applying slight pressure as you moaned in mouth. Soon after, tongues got involved and the temperature in the car suddenly felt hotter and hotter. You took his free hand and guided it to your chest. It took him off guard, making him break the kiss but you pulled him back in with your hand that rested on the nape of his neck. You felt your panties was starting to get uncomfortable because of the wetness as his hand kept massaging your chest. Slowly your hand moved down to his chest, belly, and then finally his groin. You could feel the bulge underneath his trousers as you massaged him. His breath got stuck in his throat, accidentally breaking the hot making out session again but you immediately buried your face in the crook of his neck and peppered kisses on the hot skin. A soft moan escaped his throat and you were so amused by the sound, knowing that he liked it.

"Seokjin… Do you… wanna go inside?" You asked breathless.

"I don't think we have enough time. Let's do it here."

"H-here?" 

"Yeah. Get in the back."

You were hesitant, but did as you were told nonetheless, climbing onto the backseat and started taking off your cardigan initiatively. He took off his jacket before going into the backseat with you. Then he continued kissing you as his hands began to play with the buttons of your shirt, popping them open one by one. You released yourself from it once Seokjin finished opening them all. Soon enough his lips attacked the exposed skin of your neck and chest as his hand slipped under your short skirt, grazing your inner thigh. He went upper and upper until it met with the hem of your panties, hooking his index finger as he slowly pulled it down, passed your thighs, your legs until it was off of you completely and he threw it to the front seat. His other hand found its way to your dripping core and you gasped when he touched you. 

"I'm sorry."

"Shut up and kiss me." You pulled him aggressively for another wet hot kiss and once again your hand guided his, into your core this time. His lips were still connected with yours when his fingers played with your clit before going down to your core and slid it upwards. The next thing you knew, you had become a whimpering mess when his long lean fingers pumping in and out of you, preparing your walls for something bigger. But even with just fingers, he managed to make you scream his name. 

"I- I think I'm… gonna… cum." You breathlessly said, eyes looked up at him in desperation.

"Not yet, baby." He suddenly pulled his fingers out of you and took them to his mouth. "Hmm.. Sweet. But now I need you to ride me." He commanded while leaning back on the seat. 

At his command, you hurriedly unbuckled his belt and pulled it down along with his underwear at the same time, just enough to release his hard member. It twitched on his lower belly and your mouth gaped at the size. 

"Hurry. I need you." He growled.

You immediately positioned yourself on top of him, legs spread wide on each side of his thighs and you held his veiny member in your hand as you guided the tip to your slippery entrance, ever so slowly. Once the tip was inside, you could hear his heavy breaths in your ears as you slowly sank yourself deeper and deeper into his length. His eyes couldn't leave your face as you made the most arousing expression. When you felt like your walls had adjusted to his size, you began to move your hips back and forth. God, he felt so good inside you.   
He let out a few grunts and you were just starting. Then, using the strength of your thighs, you rolled your hips up and down on him, made him go crazy as he threw his head back on the leather seat, eyes were shut together in ecstasy. He placed his hands on each side of your hips but as you rolled even more, he shifted them down to your buttcheeks, squeezing firmly, you were sure he was going to leave red marks there but you didn't mind. You kept riding him and increased the pace, wanting to get as much friction in your walls that made you moan his name out loud. The sound of skin slapping skin and moans and grunts grew even louder in the small space, arousing the both of you even more until you felt like you almost hit your high then you slowed down a little, clenching your walls around him as you took this chance to kiss him passionately. You just admired how his plump lips felt so amazing on yours and honestly, you could kiss him all day. 

"Baby, you feel so good." Said Seokjin.

"You feel so good inside me too, Daddy." You didn't understand why you called him that but that definitely sparked something in him. 

His eyes glinted and his stare changed as he commanded, "Stay still, baby."

You did as you were told and held his shoulders firmly before suddenly he bucked his hips upwards, thrusting deeper into you, making you yelped. He began at a slow pace but it soon turned into a fast, aggressive ones as he got more and more aroused. Your neck was exposed and only inches away from his lips so he took that chance to place soft kisses there, very much in contrast from what he was doing to you down there. You couldn't help but whining at the touch. The friction inside your walls started to become slightly overwhelming and your voice got hitched in your throat. He held you in place with his arms around your waist, keeping you closer to him as he kept thrusting into you. His erect member went in and out of your slick wet folds swiftly and it drove you insane. You couldn't hold it any longer and a couple of minutes later, your walls convulsed around him as you hit your high, screaming his name out loud. Your whole body quivered above him and he paused for a second, kissing your neck softly again and again until you came down from your high. Only then, he started moving his hips again, pounding in and out of you in a fast pace since he was now determined to reach his own climax. He buried his face in the crook of your neck and his grip was getting stronger on your waist. The pace of his thrust then become messier and messier as his heavy grunts got more intense and he hurriedly pulled out of you, his hand reached down to hold his overstimulated member. He pumped himself only a couple of times before he finally erupted all over your buttocks and lower back, letting out heavy grunts and you thought that he soundes so sexy. 

You collapsed on top of him, tired. Both were trying to catch breaths. You stayed in his embrace before he kissed the side of your head lovingly and you had never felt so content before. One thing for sure though, your feelings had grown bigger for him. 

You cupped his cheek as you took him in for another searing kiss. You could never get enough of the taste of his lips.

"Do you want to come inside now?" You asked, smiling endearingly at him.

He giggled before answering, "Okay. And another round maybe?"

***END***


End file.
